Despite significant advances in our understanding of the pathophysiology of asthma and marked improvements in the therapies available to treat asthma, disadvantaged and minority communities still carry a disproportionate burden from asthma. The exact reasons for this phenomenon are unknown, however, a number of factors have been proposed to account for this disparity, including genetic differences in vulnerability to asthma or asthma severity, differential rates of environmental exposure (e.g. cockroaches, dust), differences in the accessibility and quality of asthma medical care for patients of differing socioeconomic status, and inadequate asthma self-management practices, including poor adherence with therapy. It is widely believed that these factors interact to cause the observed excess burden of asthma within low-income, minority populations. Howard University and Johns Hopkins University have a long and successful history of collaborative studies designed to evaluate asthma morbidity in low-income, African-American children and adults with asthma. This application draws on this rich history to propose the formal collaboration of these institutions and investigators as a part of the Howard/Hopkins Center for Reducing Asthma Disparities. Specifically, this application presents four research projects designed to collaboratively investigate factors associated with the disproportionate burden of asthma experienced by inner-city, African-American children and adults. This application includes studies that will evaluate both the underlying genetic factors that may contribute to the observed excess risk in African-American communities, as well as studies of provider-patient communication designed to assess intervention strategies for remediating this risk. In addition, an essential goal of the Howard/Hopkins Center for Reducing Asthma Disparities will be to create a culturally sensitive training environment that is truly reciprocal, and designed to both enrich and enhance the research potential and asthma management capabilities of both participating institutions.